


k-i-s-s-i-n-g

by Petra1999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra1999/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: Dean and Cas are sitting in a tree...(You know how it goes.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	k-i-s-s-i-n-g

**Author's Note:**

> This probably takes place during episode 7x23, as an alternative to the "How important is lipstick to you, Dean?" scene.
> 
> How this fic came about:
> 
> _me:_ "new chapter of [my fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410504) is ready to be read. not to spoil but... dean and cas are sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g... (not actually in a tree tho)"  
>  _[my sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khyarra/works):_ "now i want them kissing in a tree"

"I'll, uhh, I'll go talk to him," Dean says after staring at the door for a minute. Cas rushed out of it a few moments ago when the Winchesters and Meg kept trying to convince him to help fight the leviathans.

Sam just lets out a _hm_ , mind already somewhere else, probably going over their plan again. Meg shoots Dean a look he can't quite decipher as he leaves the cabin.

It's sunny outside. Birdsong and leaves rustling in the wind give a dangerous aura of peace and safety as Dean takes a few steps down the path, the gravel crunching under his shoes. He doesn't have to go far to find Cas. The angel is standing under a tree, gazing at a patch of dandelions. His hair is a bit messy, and he has that airy expression on his face that tells Dean that he's about to deal with some crazy again.

"Cas," Dean starts once he's close enough. Cas doesn't react, just keeps caressing the plants.

Dean clears his throat and hooks a finger into a belt loop, aiming for a casual stance. "Cas, we're— I'm sorry," he says, tilting his head in an attempt to catch Cas' eyes.

The angel dips his head down to smell one of the flowers and only then looks over at him.

"Thank you, Dean," he says, but it sounds sad.

Dean nods at him. "I know you don't like... _confrontation_ right now. But we really need your help. We'd owe you one."

"You wouldn't ever owe me anything, Dean. I can and will do anything you ask of me. Except this." There's a finality there. "Please understand."

Dean sighs. "Cas, I'm not quite sure I _do_ understand. Is this— is this just how you are from now on?" It sounds a bit harsher than he intended.

Cas disappears from Dean's view with a soft _woosh_ , but right afterwards there's a flutter of wings somewhere above him, and Dean looks up to see Cas sitting on one of the tree's thick branches.

"You don't like me like this," Cas says and glances down at Dean for a second. His trenchcoat is hanging down behind the branch, moving in the wind, and one of his hands is touching the trunk of the tree, fingers sliding over the rough tree bark in concentration as if reading Braille.

Dean's heart breaks from guilt, and he takes a step closer to the tree and reaches up towards where Cas is sitting. He tests if the branch will hold his weight, and it seems more than sturdy enough, so he grabs it hard with both his hands and launches himself up, pulling his legs up behind him, and then one of them over the branch to straddle it. He's facing Cas, who has quietly regarded him throughout the whole thing.

"Cas, of course I like you like this," he says finally, and inches a bit closer, careful not to lose his balance. "It's just... You're different than before."

Cas raises an eyebrow at that. "Good different? Or bad different?" he asks.

"I don't know," Dean answers honestly. "Just, different, I guess." He lets that statement linger between them for a while.

Cas looks back over his shoulder away from their hideout, staring into the distance where the sun is slowly starting to set.

"I... _feel_ so much more, so much more distinct," he says. "The sunshine, the flowers, the bees, this tree," he gives the branch a gentle pat, "even myself." He turns to face Dean again. "And you."

"You... _feel_ me?" Dean asks, unsure. He wants to joke about it, but somehow the chuckle is stuck in his throat.

"Yes," Cas confirms. "It's all so much clearer now," he says, as if that explained anything.

"Okay," Dean says, and raises his hands in front of his chest in a pleading gesture, "Elaborate?"

Cas looks at him for a while, brows furrowed, then looks away.

"Why should we spend our time fighting and waring when we could be gentle and loving instead?" he says, expecting no answer.

Dean briefly closes his eyes in disbelief. "Cas, it's not like this is Sam and I's idea of a summer vacation, alright? We have to do this. We _need_ to do this."

"Why?" Cas asks, head snapping back to Dean.

"Because-," Dean starts, "Because nobody else will do it. So, please, help us?"

Cas drops his head in thought.

"Look, I get it. Make love, not war, right?" Dean says, and lifts Cas' chin with a soft touch.

Cas' eyes meet his. "Dean..."

"But," Dean continues as he drops his hand from Cas' face, "we could save so many people. Hell, maybe _everybody_ —"

"Okay."

"— It might not be fun, but someone's gotta do it."

"Okay, Dean," Cas repeats, and leans in closer.

Dean stares at him. "Oh."

"I'll help you," Cas confirms again, voice low. "If that's what you need me to do. But I won't like it."

"You don't have to like it." Dean is grinning now. "Personally, I hate the idea of Dick frickin' Ro-"

Dean's words are cut off when suddenly there's a weight against him, Cas' breath in his mouth, their teeth clashing together, and a hand on his jacket pulling him closer. A soft sound escapes him, and he melts into the kiss instinctively, burying his fingers in the front of Cas' shirt. Only after several seconds he grabs ahold of his thoughts and pulls away from the angel.

"Holy—," he starts. "What was that, Cas?" He stares at the angel, who at least has the decency to look abashed.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Cas explains, a blush spreading over his nose and cheeks.

An awkward silence falls between them, with Cas smiling shyly, head dipped down, and Dean frantically thinking about why he is more than okay with how the situation has progressed.

"Uhm," Dean says, and it seems to pull Cas back into the present.

"Dean," Cas says, "Despite what you may believe: I am not crazy. I just... I know now. What I've felt for humanity, for Earth, and for you, this whole time...."

Dean swallows thickly.

"Dean," Cas starts, wide, crystal-blue eyes on Dean. "I lov—"

"Don't," Dean interrupts him. "Don't say it, Cas. Not now," he begs. "Not when we're all about to die."

Cas' expression saddens, but he nods slowly. "Whatever you need, Dean."

"When Dick's dead," Dean sighs, "whatever happens to us, you come find me, and you tell me, okay?"

Cas takes a moment to answer. "Okay."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Dean, I promise."

Dean smiles weakly at the angel, and finally that lopsided grin spreads on Cas' face again.

Dean leans in to kiss the corner of it, soft and quick, and when he pulls back Cas' eyes are closed.

Someone clears their throat below.

Dean looks down and sees Sam, hands in the pockets of his jacket, hair tucked behind his ears. He looks somewhat puzzled.

"You guys ready to go?" he asks, and it's bittersweet.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Dean says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments if you did! ❤️


End file.
